


Smoke, Ash, Flames

by SnowStormSkies



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Break Up, Fire, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStormSkies/pseuds/SnowStormSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been coming for a long time but Adam still doesn't know what to do with the dying embers of him and Sauli. Ashley does, though.</p><p>
  <span class="small">written for glam_100</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke, Ash, Flames

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** _Smoke, Ash, Flames_  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Adam, Ashley. Take that how you will.  
>  **Rating (Word Count):** _(3 x 100)_ and it's maybe PG-13. IDK. Nothing horrific.  
>  **Warning(s):** You should be okay.  
>  **Author's notes:** IDK. It's not meant to explicitly be Adam/Ashley but I can't help reading something into it. Please note, I don't think this is real, and I don't think Adam's secretly been hiding his bi side all these years.

  


 

_~Smoke~_

  
Ashley's very good at listening. Adam thinks it comes with the horse thing.  
  
She's really good at fire starting at well. Not like that. In the wood burning stove at the back of the house, in the den, with stone walls, and black and grey mismatched sofas.  
  
The fire burns orange, and yellow, and blue.  
  
Ashley doesn't say much. A word here. A word there.  
  
Adam doesn't talk much either. Not really. Hands wave in the air, fingers pulling his hair, face pulling his lips down just enough to convey despair.  
  
But he's okay. More than okay. He's not mourning.  
  


 

_~Ashes~_

  
Sauli’s not dead and buried, he’s not gone like that. He’s just… not here. His stuff’s gone from the bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, and all that’s left behind is only Adam again. But Sauli’s not left him completely.  
  
He knows that much.  
  
Their love was a fire, a great burning bonfire of whirlwind romance and old fashioned courtship thrown out the window to make way for early morning sex, and fighting in bars, and tattoos with ink so cold it burned. Adam knew it couldn’t last. It wouldn’t last. Fires like that take so much effort to keep going.

 

_~Flames~_

  
The fire here, in the den, is warm. Adam’s cold, like Finland cold, like cold early morning showers cold, like tea left on the side gone cold but still made with love.  
  
He's been cold for a long time now. Sauli and his relationship was slowly freezing over long before the press got wind of it. Arguing, sniping, too many cameras, too many people, not enough time.  
  
It didn’t have a chance to burn everything all away.  
  
But Ashley's fire is warm.  
  
She doesn’t hold his hand. But she smiles.  
  
He lets her catch him.  
  
She smells like wood smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK where this came from. It happened.
> 
> I hope Adam and Sauli are both okay, and doing well in their own lives.


End file.
